1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter substrate installed in, for example, a transflective liquid crystal device serving as an electro-optical device, a method for producing the color filter substrate, the electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transflective liquid crystal device serving as an electro-optical device comprises a liquid crystal panel having a plurality of pixels and illuminating means for illuminating the liquid crystal panel with light. In the liquid crystal panel, for example, a reflective layer is disposed on a resin layer at each pixel. The reflective layer comprises a reflective portion for reflecting outside light and a transmissive portion formed by, for example, an opening in a reflective film. In this liquid crystal device, transmissive display is achieved by transmitting illuminating light through the transmissive portion of the reflective layer when the illuminating means is turned on, and reflective display is achieved by reflecting outside light by the reflective portion of the reflective layer when the illuminating means is turned off (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-121830 (page 3, FIG. 11)). In order for such a transflective liquid crystal device to provide color display, a colored layer is disposed at a viewing side (outside light incident side) of the reflective layer.
In the transflective liquid crystal device comprising a colored layer, illuminating light transmitted through the transmissive portion at each pixel passes through the colored layer only once in a transmissive display state, whereas outside light passes through the colored layer twice in a reflective display state. This gives rise to the problem that color reproducibility in the transmissive display and that in the reflective display greatly differ from each other.
The present invention makes it possible to solve the aforementioned problem, and has as an object the provision of a color filter substrate which has good display properties and which makes it easy to adjust chromaticity in transmissive display and in reflective display in a transflective electro-optical device, a transflective substrate, a method for producing the color filter substrate, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.